El castillo flotante
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Tengo mi locura, vivo en otra dimensión, y no tengo tiempo para cosas que no tienen alma. AU (#Kiriasuweek dia 1: Asuna loca)


_**Disclaimer:**_

 _Este fic corresponde a la_ ** _#KiriAsuweek2016_ _._**

 _Día 1: (fecha)_ ** _30 de septiembre_ _._**

 _Tema:_ _ **Asuna loca**_ _._

 _Nota:_ _Este es un tema bastante delicado, no estoy especializada en nada por lo que aviso de antemano que estaré dando manotazos de ahogado, y puede que mis términos médicos sean totalmente errados y fantasiosos._

 _También puede que se traten temas muy susceptibles. Asi que ante todo discreción, y lee bajo tu propio riesgo._

 _Y por favor: no me juzgues, esto está hecho con el ánimo de entretener._

* * *

 ** _•_ _El castillo flotante_ _•_**

 _•_

 _•_

 _Tengo mi locura, vivo en otra dimensión, y no tengo tiempo para cosas que no tienen alma._

 _._

Entró en el edificio acomodando sus gafas en el puente de la nariz. Sus ojos grises no se despagaban del expediente que leía afanosamente: _'de pronto siente delirio y agitación (…) experimenta alucinaciones de oído y vista, tiene conciencia de su estado y razona bien…'_ Las palabras _esquizofrenia_ , y _demencia_ estaban resaltadas del diagnóstico y subrayadas para que quien las leyera no lo tomara a la ligera. Siguió analizando con interés el informe y conforme se adentraba en la lectura su expresión se iba endureciendo. Casi por inercia atravesó el pasillo y tomó el ascensor, apretó el número del piso al que iba. Sus labios apretados en una mueca desconcertante.

Llegó hasta la mitad de la historia clínica y guardó el folder en su maletín. Se colocó la bata blanca encima de su ropa normal, y por algún motivo extraño decidió guardar el membrete que señalaba su nombre en el bolsillo.

Descendió del ascensor notando la atmosfera gélida que lo había acompañado al poner el pie en el hospital. Todo, absolutamente todo, era blanco. Pero en vez de ser un lugar luminoso parecía gris y turbio. Las instalaciones se adivinaban sombrías y también algo anticuadas.

—Bienvenido doctor Kirigaya… su colega me avisó de su llegada. Por aquí por favor…—el hombre que hablaba peinaba una cabellera abundante rayada parcialmente por canas prematuras. Usaba anteojos de montura dorada y no aparentaba más de treinta cinco años. En las líneas severas que rodeaban su boca y frente se notaba un cansancio evidente —Soy Sugou Nobuyuki, director de este hospital.

—Gracias por recibirme, doctor Nobuyuki— el joven de ojos grises siguió a su superior por otro pasillo rodeado de puertas blancas como si fuera un hotel antiguo, hasta que se detuvieron ante una oficina a la cual entraron.

—¿Por qué un doctor recientemente graduado de la universidad desea tomar como primer trabajo un puesto como este? —le preguntó mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Mi vocación es servir a la comunidad, doctor Nobuyuki —le respondió sin amedrentarse y sosteniendo su mirada de hielo.

—Sí, yo solía pensar así cuando era muchacho— refirió con ironía, y se concentró en leer las recomendaciones del joven doctor sentado frente a él —Calificaciones elevadas, graduado con honores…—levantó la vista —Vaya, es usted toda una joya.

—¿Cuándo podré ver a mi paciente?

El director arqueó las cejas ante su abrupto cambio de tema —¿Ha leído todo su historial clínico? Sepa que no se enfrenta a algo fácil. Su predecesor abandonó el caso apenas el Estado le proporcionó un puesto mejor; así como usted él acababa recientemente de graduarse de la escuela de medicina… pero no aguantó tanta presión.

El aludido no pronunció palabra.

—Ya que está tan interesado en conocer a su paciente llamaré a Kuradeel para que lo lleve a su celda…— ante la palabra escogida los ojos del joven doctor se abrieron impresionados —Los enfermeros aquí opinan que se trata de una fierecilla, y como tal se han tomado algunas medidas para protegerla y proteger a los otros internos.

—Me gustaría una copia de las drogas que se le han estado suministrando ya que en su expediente no me queda claro.

—Por supuesto, doctor— el director apretó un botón y por el intercomunicador habló con alguien.

El joven de tanto miraba con curiosidad los diplomas que decoraban las paredes, había tantos que por algunos segundos se mareó. Y en todos, el nombre de Sugou Nobuyuki resaltaba de forma casi burlona.

—Soy toda una eminencia —adivinó la mirada asombrada del muchacho y le sonrió altanero. Oyó el ligero golpeteo a su puerta y añadió con voz seca—Adelante.

Un hombre de aspecto demacrado; ojos saltones y cabello grasiento atado en una coleta hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ambos. Vestía un ambo celeste claro a juego con sus pantalones amplios.

—Kuradeel este será el doctor de la señorita Yuuki—le indicó el director señalando a ambos hombres y presentándolos con un gesto —El señor Kirigaya está ansioso por conocer a su paciente.

El enfermero esbozó una sonrisa desprovista de humor, como si solo quisiera enseñar sus dientes amarillos y chuecos —Por supuesto— acotó arrastrando las palabras, observándolo de arriba y abajo y reprimiendo la gracia que le causó ver al joven doctor todo pulcro e impecable —Le invito a que me siga.

El muchacho se despidió del director con un gesto y salió tras los pasos del enfermero que sin esperarlo iba medio metro más adelante, con sus largas piernas daba zancadas anchas como un avestruz.

Algo en cuanto a ese hombre de aspecto descuidado le daba mala espina, pero no podía adivinar a ciencia cierta que era, por lo que momentáneamente se limitó a seguirle en silencio porque su compañero no estaba muy dispuesto a conversar.

•

•

•

—Aquí es.

Se trataba de una puerta blanca despintada, en la ventana pequeña se veía una rejilla de metal tan intrincada que no permitía la visión hacia el interior. Kuradeel sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y la deslizó por la ranura hasta que la cerradura se abrió.

—La jefa de las enfermeras; Rosalia le dará una llave magnética antes de que se retire de aquí —le dijo secamente y con un gesto le instó a que entrara.

Era una habitación desnuda que en sus años de gloria debió ser blanca. En las paredes se notaba el paso del tiempo, y la humedad que oscurecía sus ladrillos, en el ambiente flotaba ese conocido olor rancio de un lugar que no ha sido debidamente ventilado. Un futón pequeño se alzaba a la derecha con una manta vieja, y al frente un ventanal bastante amplio que era lo único interesante que se veía dentro de aquel cuarto.

Eso y la silueta menuda que estaba de pie contemplando hacia el exterior y que no se movió pese a su arribo.

—Esta es Asuna Yuuki—la presentó Kuradeel como si el doctor aún no se hubiera dado cuenta —¡Hey niña, tienes visitas!

El joven se acercó a ella con cautela notando la invasiva prenda blanca de una sola pieza que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, solo su largo cabello mandarina escapaba cayendo por su espalda. La expresión del médico se endureció —¿Por qué lleva puesta una camisa de fuerza?

Kuradeel lo miró con impaciencia en cierta forma divertido de que le preguntara algo que consideraba obvio, y respondió con desgano —Solo los pacientes problemáticos la usan, doc.

—Quítesela.

—No es buena idea.

Éste miró el perfil de la muchacha, no tendría más de diecisiete años, la cara de niña aún se alzaba en sus facciones suaves. Su mirar perdido, su boca tensa.

—He dicho que se la quite— replicó con autoridad. Autoridad que hizo que el otro se apresurara a cumplir la orden. Con desgana comenzó a soltar las correas que se cruzaban en la espalda de la jovencita.

La prenda se soltó hasta que el enfermero se la sacó de un tirón, los brazos de la muchacha cayeron yertos a los lados de su cuerpo vestido con aquella especie de túnica blanca.

—Espero que sepa lo que hace— reiteró Kuradeel de mala gana. Estaba de mal humor y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

—Yuuki, Yuuki Asuna ¿me oyes?

—Por supuesto que le está oyendo— intervino el enfermero con una mueca irónica—Está loca, no tonta ni sorda…

El doctor le ignoró, y se acercó un poco más al rostro pálido y perdido de su paciente. Sabía que no era buena idea prorrumpir en el espacio personal de alguien, eso iba más allá de su ética como médico pero misteriosamente se vio en la obligación de hacerlo.

—¿Asuna?

Los ojos ambarinos parecieron reaccionar ante eso, como si un súbito chispazo de electricidad les hiciera cobrar vida, y se giró hacia su dirección. Sus labios partidos se esforzaron en una sonrisa, y toda su faz pálida y… demacrada pareció iluminarse.

—Ki…¡Kirito-kun…!

No le dio tiempo a prepararse a su siguiente acción. De pronto la chica saltó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Pero no en afán de lastimarlo, sino más bien como para darle una bienvenida. De esos gestos que ofreces a alguien que no ves en mucho tiempo.

—¡Se lo dije! —Kuradeel bramó—¡Era mala idea soltarla! —caminó los pasos hacia el sorprendido médico que se había quedado lelo, y jaló del cabello a la muchacha con tanta fuerza que ella reprimió un gemido y retrocedió. Volvió a tirar de ella hasta que soltó al impávido doctor, luego rápidamente la golpeó en el rostro hasta que ella cayó de rodillas, aturdida, en el suelo —¡Eres una atrevida!

—¿Porque la golpea? —aventuró el médico enojado.

—¡Podría haber intentado algo…!

—No me hizo nada— volvió a acercarse a la muchacha que estaba echa un montón en el suelo. Su cabello anaranjado ocultaba su rostro, sus pies descalzos temblaban imperceptiblemente lleno de marcas y rayones que no había visto —¿Asuna? —intentó otra vez.

El pequeño cuerpo tembló, las manos sujetaron sus rodillas y ella esbozó sus ojos ambarinos parpadeantes de miedo —Ki… Kirito-kun…

—No lo llames así, insolente— Kuradeel tironeó su cabello con saña —Es tu nuevo doctor.

—¿Puede dejar de maltratarla?

—Es la única forma en la que estos dementes entienden —lo enfrentó, y sus ojos descendieron a la chica que seguía en el suelo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lasciva —Sobre todo ésta… es la peor. Que no lo engañe su aspecto desamparado, es un demonio.

Ignorando sus palabras se puso de cuclillas poniéndose a su altura, y con suavidad apartó la mata de cabello que ocultaba el rostro de su paciente. Notó que se ponía tensa y se contraía como si muchas veces hubiera sido testigo de un gesto como aquel que luego se tornó violento. Los ojos ambarinos lo contemplaron con precisión, casi con reconocimiento, el miedo aún latiendo en sus pupilas. Su rostro estaba sucio y… magullado.

Prestó más atención a eso, y su tranquilidad se evaporó —¿Qué es esto? A esta niña la han maltratado…

—No es maltrato— se defendió el enfermero —Ella se pone violenta, tenemos que defendernos de alguna manera.

Un cardenal morado se extendía desde la sien de la chica hasta la mitad de su frente, como si la hubieran golpeado con un objeto pesado. Un moretón oscurecía su mejilla, y otro más pequeño se adivinaba en la comisura del labio. Mas cortadas y moretones se veían en sus piernas que la túnica no alcanza a esconder.

Se levantó tratando de serenarse. Había escuchado numerosas historias de que en los hospitales de salud mental se torturaba sin misericordia a los pobres internos indefensos, pero no creyó que aquello fuera verdad. Siempre lo consideró una leyenda, una patraña incapaz de suceder en este siglo.

Sin embargo allí frente a él estaban las pruebas tangibles de que eso ocurría fehacientemente en ese tiempo. Esa pobre muchacha era torturada cruelmente por quien debería protegerla.

—¿Usted es responsable de su cuidado?

—Soy uno de los enfermeros que está a cargo de ella, sí.

La arrogancia con la que manifestó aquello hizo que apretara la mandíbula con rabia. Había tanta soberbia en ese gesto, en esa sonrisa misteriosa, la que dedicaba mientras clavaba su oscura mirada en el pequeño cuerpo de la chica que seguía hecha un montón en el suelo. Todo eso denotaba algo que escapaba a su entendimiento, algo oscuro que estaba bien velado.

—Quiero que mande llamar a la jefa de las enfermeras— murmuró con voz firme. El enfermero asintió.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí.

—¿Cree que puede quedarse a solas con esta fierecilla?

El doctor no respondió, por lo que su interlocutor se volvió para irse, pero cuando estaba llegando a la puerta éste lo llamó ásperamente, con ese tono de voz usado para decir algo determinante

—Kuradeel— el nombrado se giró —Usted y yo tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas que cambiarán de ahora en más.

El enfermero entreabrió sus ojos saltones, pero no pronunció palabra. Sonrió de lado y como si no lo hubiera oído salió de la habitación.

•

•

•

—¿Señorita Yuuki?

Intentó por tercera vez que lo mirara. Estaban ambos solos en la habitación, el doctor inclinado ante la muchacha con la mano extendida hacia ella, pero sin tocarla.

—Asuna— intentó otra vez.

Entonces ella lo miró con reconocimiento y una pequeña sonrisa aliviada se reflejó en su rostro magullado —Ki…Kirito-kun.

Otra vez volvía a nombrarlo así, su expresión devastada se recomponía en esperanza y devoción. Se alzó sobre sus piernas y antes de que pudiera preverlo, se lanzó hacia él abrazándole con fuerza, con todo el ahínco que podría hallarse en esas extremidades delgadas.

—¡Kirito-kun viniste! ¡Viniste por mí...! ¿verdad?

En sus ojos amielados se transmitía esa expresión de anhelo y esperanza. Algo que parecía genuino a juzgar por su lenguaje corporal.

Con cuidado retiró las manos de la chica de sus hombros, y sosteniéndola entre las suyas se puso de pie. El aspecto general de su paciente era desastroso, pero la alegría de esos ojos inmensos no mentía.

—Yo soy tu doctor— le dijo con voz firme y clara —¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

Constatar la lucidez de la muchacha no era algo descabellado, quizás la forma en la que estaba llevando adelante la primera audiencia con ella sí lo era. _Evitar todo contacto físico con el paciente, o eso le dará la pauta que puede tener el dominio de la situación._ Ciertamente había pasado muy por alto eso.

—Soy Asuna—le dijo con un amague de sonrisa —Asuna Yuuki.

—Bien Asuna —agregó complacido de que ella pudiera mantener el hilo de la conversación —Yo seré tu doctor, soy Kaz…

—Sé quién eres— se le adelantó para su sorpresa —Kirigaya Kazuto-kun…

El joven la soltó impresionado e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, sus dedos apretaron el bolsillo de la bata donde había colocado su membrete como cerciorándose de que aún continuara ahí, y al tacto así era. Entonces… ¿cómo?

—Sé todo sobre ti —se miró las manos y viéndolas tan feas y llenas de cicatrices las escondió tras su espalda —Tu nombre de usuario lo creaste usando las dos primeras sílabas de tu apellido, y la ultima de tu nombre; Ki-ri-to…

—¿Nombre de usuario?

—Del juego dónde nos conocimos, Kirito-kun— sonrió melancólica —SAO; Sword Art Online…

El joven doctor no dijo palabra, porque en ese momento una atractiva mujer pelirroja entró a la habitación, vestía un ceñido uniforme de enfermera y su rostro usualmente impasible se iluminó al verlo.

—¿Me llamó, doctor?

Él leyó _Rosalia_ en el membrete que portaba, asintió imperceptiblemente —Enfermera Rosalia, quisiera que se ocupe del aseo de mi paciente…

—¿Aseo? —aventuró con duda.

—Sí— respondió obvio —Y hay varias cosas que quiero decirle en cuanto a su atención, pero ya se las diré luego; de momento ocúpese de cumplir lo que le estoy pidiendo.

La mujer tomó a la chica del brazo, cuyo rostro se descompuso en una mueca de pánico, y sin mediar palabras la arrastró fuera de la habitación.

El doctor no olvidaría nunca la mirada de terror que la muchacha le dedicó antes de que los enfermeros Rosalia y Kuradeel se la llevaran a los tirones y empujones del lugar.

•

•

•

Una hora después la muchacha estaba frente a él, y aseada era una persona completamente diferente. Era una niña. Y su rostro golpeado era ahora más notable.

Mandó que trajeran una silla y sentó a la chica quien había vuelto a verlo con atención.

—Enfermera —se volvió a ella que estaba junto a la puerta con expresión aburrida —Quiero que se ocupe de su aseo todos los días.

—¿Aseo? —repitió la mujer como si no entendiera —Pero…

—Es una orden —replicó con acento terminante —Y una serie de cosas más que las dejaré escritas en su expediente…— ella frunció el ceño —Cualquier situación, grande o pequeña en cuanto a ella, me gustaría que se me consultara de inmediato.

—Por supuesto, si eso es todo lo que tenía que decirme…

—Sí, es todo puede retirarse enfermera Rosalía, muchas gracias.

La mujer lo observó estirando una esquina de sus provocativos labios, hizo una vistosa reverencia y se alejó contoneándose. En el ambiente quedó la estela de su perfume barato por varios segundos.

—Kirito-kun… —la voz suave y algo rasposa, hizo que él volteara en dirección a la chica —Q-que bueno que seas tú…

—¿Yo? —aventuró con sumo interés mirándola fijo.

—Mi héroe— le respondió ampliando la sonrisa triste que despuntaba en sus labios partidos.

—Entonces, háblame del juego en el que nos conocimos— le sugirió con acento condescendiente.

—¿Es que no recuerdas? —pareció decepcionada.

Negó firmemente a su pregunta —¿Por qué no me refrescas la memoria? —añadió con acento agradable, mientras contra todo protocolo se ubicaba a una distancia de ella y se sentaba en el suelo, quizás para darle un aire amistoso y entrador para que se sintiera más relajada. Y así fue, notó como los hombros delgados de la muchacha se hacían hacia adelante. En verdad la bata le quedaba enorme, y su cabello húmedo, sin peinar, le daba una apariencia de huérfana perdida.

—Yo no pertenezco a este mundo…—empezó mirando sus dedos —Y tú tampoco, Kirito-kun…

•

•

•

 _‹‹En el pasado, en el gran castillo que flotaba en el cielo, un joven que soñaba con ser espadachín, conoció a una hermosa chica que cocinaba comida maravillosa y se enamoró…_

 _Y aunque ya no existen, sus corazones después de un viaje interminable finalmente se encontraron de nuevo…››_

Él había grabado todo lo que Asuna decía, para repasarlo con más calma y desmenuzarlo posteriormente cuando estuviera a solas.

Estaba convencido que la historia fantástica que ella le contó, esa donde quedaban atrapados en ese castillo flotante dentro de esa especie de juego mortal donde los más fuertes sobrevivían era solo el resultado de su propia demencia, su propio delirio. Varias veces se perdió mientras hablaba como si se quedara viendo la nada y sonreía con melancolía, sus ojos húmedos y soñadores. Su boca se quedaba trémula y él debía llamarla _'señorita Yuuki'_ para que retornara a su relato.

 _‹‹Tú eras un espadachín solitario, y yo la subcomandante del gremio más fuerte de SAO…››_

Tomó nota de lo que le pareció relevante, aunque luego de rectificarlo concienzudamente no le halló sentido. Era un cuento… muy bien estructurado debía reconocer; con un inicio, una trama y un desenlace. Para ser fruto de una alucinación era bastante coherente.

 _‹‹El alma se fue de viaje de un mundo a otro, de esta vida a la otra… Anhelando a su otra mitad, se llamaron con fuerza entre sí…››_

Por lo que deducía, él —Kirito-kun— había sido el héroe que salvó a los prisioneros dentro del juego, a costa de su propia vida; derrotando en un duelo de vida y muerte a su creador, cuyo nombre Asuna nunca le mencionó. Luego de dos años esclavizados dentro de Sword Art Online finalmente esos miles de jugadores despertaron a la realidad.

(Realidad a la que Asuna evadía)

¿Quizás era una premisa a su delirio? ¿Un escape?

Pero había una sola cosa, la cual no encajaba en ese rompecabezas… ¿cómo supo su nombre? —Kazuto Kirigaya— lo había llamado ella con convicción, como si le fuera familiar. ¿Pero cómo? Jamás la había visto hasta entonces. Seguramente escuchó su nombre de algún modo, alguien debió decírselo, tal vez el director, o ese enfermero con cara de villano…

El joven doctor apagó la cinta, y repasó sus anotaciones dándose cuenta que lo último escrito, su propio nombre, estaba encerrado en un gran círculo lleno de signos de interrogación, junto a las siglas de ese juego: S.A.O.

•

•

•

—¡Kirito-kun! —ella lo recibió con su alegría habitual. Sin embargo esta vez, en lugar de sentarse en la silla, como siempre acostumbraba, se ubicó en una esquina del lecho. Su cabello lucía pajoso a causa del clima húmedo, y su rostro aunque repuesto estaba salpicado de algunas marcas rojas que el día anterior no tenía.

Él frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en la silla que ella le había cedido.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó tras el saludo.

—Hoy es un bonito día…— refirió ella como si no le hubiera escuchado la pregunta —Es 10 de octubre…

Distraídamente observó la fecha en su reloj y comprobó que era cierto —Asuna— la llamó restándole importancia a ese detalle —¿Ocurrió algo? —reiteró.

Ella sacudió la cabeza sonriendo culposa.

—¿Seguro?

Se encogió levemente, su cabeza pareció hundirse como si quisiera excusarse, y él notó que se mordía el labio —Y-Yo… yo quería cocinar algo para Kirito-kun…

El doctor alzó la cabeza perplejo y sorprendido —¿Cocinar?

—Los sándwiches picantes que tanto te gustan…—dijo tímida —Pero a Rosalía no le pareció una buena idea…

—También pienso lo mismo —sonrió levemente, pero al observar el gesto triste y decepcionado en la cara de su paciente añadió rápido —¿Sabes cocinar?

—Por supuesto que sé, Kirito-kun ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? Devorabas como agua mi comida…

—Ya te dije que no me llames así, Asuna— reconvino —Soy tu doctor, y…

—Ki-ri-to-kun— respondió viéndole. Sus ojos ambarinos latiendo de modo retador y desobediente.

Kazuto abrió su cuaderno y anotó con grandes letras; _cocina, evasión de la realidad_ , y subrayó este último. Eso le hizo acordar cierto detalle que ella no le había esclarecido.

—Por cierto, nunca me dijiste como se llamaba el creador del juego.

—Lo haré si me dejas hacer un sándwich.

Entornó los ojos _Para evadir la realidad tiene plena conciencia de lo que dice. Manipula su entorno._

—Muy bien, hablaré con el doctor Nobuyuki al respecto.

Eso pareció paralizarla, sus hombros temblaron pero asintió volviendo a sonreír con tristeza —K-Kayaba Akihiko, ese es el nombre del programador del juego.

—¿Kayaba? —¿Dónde lo había oído antes? El doctor estaba seguro de que no le era ajeno ese nombre. Por lo que lo anotó afanosamente para investigarlo luego.

—Kirito-kun derrotó a Kayaba para salvarnos…—declaró con firmeza —Para salvarme.

Levantó la cabeza del libro de notas para observarla —Asuna ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo 17— dijo con seguridad y contó con sus dedos —Cuando cumpla 18 me fugaré contigo…

Él arqueó las cejas ante eso, y volvió a observarla con atención. Igual a como le pareció la primera vez, ella no tenía un aspecto insano, no era agresiva, y eso distaba mucho de lo que el enfermero Kuradeel había dicho de ella. Más bien parecía una niña huérfana, viviendo dentro del mundo de fantasías que habitaba en su mente.

Y gracias a la droga que había empezado a darle…

—Asuna ¿tomas la medicación que te indiqué? —aventuró interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Los ojos ambarinos de la muchacha temblaron, pero asintió forzosamente —Kuradeel me la da antes de dormir…

Frunció el ceño ante eso, pero desechó todo pensamiento extraño. Ella nunca se dirigía a los asistentes que la atendían con el cargo referido, los tuteaba como si los conociera de hace mucho tiempo —Mientras tomes una a diario, está bien. En unas semanas más veremos los resultados…

—No tengo mucho tiempo…—le refirió ella sonriendo y viendo hacia la pared vacía.

Él se inclinó en la silla —¿Por qué dices eso?

Asuna no contestó inmediatamente, soltó una carcajada floja —No es nada, Kirito-kun. ¿Hablarás con Sugou? —él la miró sin entender —Por lo del sándwich…

 _Recuerda más detalles que yo…_

—Lo haré.

•

•

•

Kazuto estudió el expediente de la chica buscando alguna clave que lo allegara al nuevo nombre que ella le había proporcionado. Pero no encontró nada.

Suspiró y tomó su portátil, tras seleccionar un buscador online escribió _Kayaba Akihiko_ y esperó a que la magia cibernética hiciera lo suyo. Pronto un pequeño apartado apareció ante sus ojos:

 _"Kayaba Akihiko: actual accionista y director del instituto de investigación y tecnología de Argus. Desarrollador informático (…)"_

Era un texto mucho más largo y explicativo, pero tras leer algunas frases sueltas del informe, desistió de inmediato. De buenas a primeras no le halló el nexo a la historia fantástica que contaba Asuna ¿Qué tenía en común el CEO de una empresa de tecnología con la fábula de miles de personas atrapadas dentro de un juego de muerte?

Cerró la tapa de su portátil, y volvió a repasar su libro de anotaciones, junto al diagnóstico de Asuna. Como la primera vez que lo hubo leído, le parecía que muchas de las anotaciones hechas por su colega anterior no tenían nada en común con lo que él veía de Asuna. El informe señalaba varios aspectos que contradecían la visión que tenía de la paciente _"alucinaciones, agresividad, oposición a la autoridad, agitación, malhumor, comportamiento violento (…)"_

Si bien lo de las alucinaciones era cierto, lo demás parecía la descripción de una persona completamente ajena. A su criterio, Asuna era una paciente inofensiva que había sido maltratada no solo físicamente, sino también mentalmente. A ella la habían obligado a ser así. Estaba seguro. Pero ¿con que fin?

•

•

•

—La metodología que usted usa, doctor Kirigaya me resulta por momentos muy curiosa e interesante…— Sugou Nobuyuki se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Asuna mientras estudiaba con una mueca de diversión a los dos ocupantes, viendo que ambos estaban sentados frente a una mesa, la cual el facultativo había hecho llevar ahí dentro, y conservando una distancia entre uno y otra que a su criterio no era suficiente —Kuradeel me lo había mencionado, pero debía verlo con mis propios ojos…

Asuna vestía su bata de hospital, tenía una gran bandeja de madera en las piernas la cual estaba a rebosar de rodajas de pan, trozos de carne, pollo, jamón, diversas especias como mayonesa, kétchup y salsa de soya, entre otras. Terminó de armar un sándwich y se lo extendió a Kazuto sonriendo ampliamente. Este lo tomó sin vacilar y lo mordió.

Miró en complicidad al director —Cada médico tiene su protocolo a seguir; la escuela de medicina dice muchas cosas en cuanto a la relación doctor-paciente, todas distintas a las que estoy haciendo ahora.

—En efecto— se alejó de la puerta, colocó las manos en las bolsas de su larga bata blanca —¿Harías un sándwich para mí? ¿Asuna?

La muchacha se congeló en su lugar al oír la voz, y volteó en su dirección con expresión asustada. Kazuto notó que sus hombros se encogían, y sus ojos temblaban al igual que sus manos.

—Me gustaría que me informaras de sus progresos, quizás no apruebe tu metodología, pero no voy a negar que el cambio en esta criatura es evidente— repasó la silueta de la chica —¿No vas a darme un sándwich, Asuna? ¿Ni siquiera por agradecimiento? —ella bajó la cabeza y su médico notó que su respiración empezaba a agitarse como si fuera a empezar a hiperventilar. Antes de que él pudiera intervenir, el director añadió —Siempre eres así de reacia conmigo…—se giró al muchacho —Buen trabajo doctor Kirigaya.

Antes de que el nombrado pudiera responderle la puerta se cerró dejando a paciente y doctor a solas otra vez. Solo entonces la muchacha pareció salir de su estado de ensimismamiento, volvió a armar otro emparedado y lo sostuvo en sus manos, se veía tensa, su mirada baja y ausente.

—¿Asuna?

—No me crees ¿verdad?

Se terminó de un bocado lo que le quedaba —¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sólo lo sé— depositó el nuevo sándwich sobre la mesa, entre ambos.

—¿Tú no comes? — aventuró sorprendido. Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación —No fue fácil convencer a la enfermera Rosalía, al menos deberías acompañarme, se siente extraño comer mientras te están viendo…

—E-está bien— murmuró mientras se preparaba uno para sí misma.

Kazuto la observó otra vez, notando la coherencia con la que armaba el alimento. Lo comió lentamente, masticando con suavidad —Cuéntame más de ese mundo… nunca mencionaste como nos conocimos…

—Tú me salvaste— lo observó por encima del emparedado —Me salvaste de morir en el calabozo del primer piso…

Kazuto rió levemente entre dientes —¿Así que fui una especie de salvador para la humanidad?

Pasaron varios segundos donde ella lo contemplaba con una expresión desencajada. Ofendida de que estuviera riendo abiertamente de sus palabras.

—¡Kirito-kun es mi héroe! —exclamó alzando la voz. Sus ojos brillaron fosfóricos, y él la miró con atención. Era la primera vez que la veía en un estado de agitación menor. Observó la comida con gesto crítico —No me crees…T-Te estás burlando de mí…

—No dije eso— dijo conciliador. Y mantuvo la palabra _brote_ en su memoria, no le parecía momento de tomar su libro de apuntes. Asuna había dejado su propio emparedado en la mesa, se había cuadrado de hombros, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus manos hechas puños —¿Asuna?

Ella lo veía fijo sin parpadear, las aletas de su nariz se movieron en una respiración laboriosa; un cuadro de agitación menor. Sin embargo se mantuvo inmóvil, como un cazador agazapado, midiendo su siguiente movimiento antes de atacar

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, y el enfermero de aspecto desagradable entró sin anunciarse. Bastó un solo segundo para que Asuna lo viera, y empujando la silla hacia atrás saltó en dirección a su médico, quien solo atinó a retroceder. Tratar con un paciente en estado de emoción violenta era peligroso, y censurable. Él lo sabía.

Los ojos ambarinos de la muchacha se llenaron de pánico cuando Kuradeel se le acercó lo suficiente para darle un golpe seco, y le clavó una jeringa en el brazo, que la hizo desvanecerse en el acto. Sólo entonces Kazuto salió de su propio estupor, y observó al enfermero que le devolvió una mirada cargada de arrogancia.

—¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Quién le dio la orden de proceder así? —reconvino frustrado, tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo liviano de la muchacha y depositándolo en el lecho.

—¿Encima me pregunta por qué? Es usted demasiado terco, doctor Kirigaya. Se le advirtió que esta paciente no era ninguna florecilla campestre, pero usted desoyó mis consejos… si no llegaba en este momento…

—La situación estaba bajo control— murmuró enojado —Ella no iba a hacerme daño.

—Esto irá en su reporte, y al director Sugou no le agradará saberlo…—masculló con acento burlón como esperando que su compañero lo detuviera —Pediré que le coloquen una camisa de fuerza…

—¡Usted no va a pasar por encima de mis órdenes! —enfrentó al enfermero aun sabiendo que el uniformado era mucho más alto e imponente —¿Qué le inyectó?

—Un sedante —respondió obvio y se volvió para marcharse.

—Llame a Rosalia, por favor —le ordenó secamente antes de que el enfermero cruzara la puerta, y la cerrara con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Kazuto se quitó los lentes, y se refregó los ojos con gesto cansado. Se acercó a la cama viendo a la chica, notando su aspecto pálido y desmejorado. Se veía tan pequeña, tan desamparada ¿en verdad esa niña podría hacerle daño a alguien? Recordó la forma en que sus ojos ambarinos se inyectaron en los suyos, con absoluta convicción, con dolor.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó por lo bajo —Has retrocedido todo lo que habíamos avanzado, Asuna…— sus ojos volvieron a recorrerla, y advirtió las marcas nuevas en su cuello, y en sus piernas. No iba a alzar el ruedo de la bata, pero los moretes y rayones eran completamente obvios, y frescos.

Alguien estaba aprovechándose de su lado vulnerable e indefenso cuando él no estaba presente. Y la sola idea de que algo tan vil como ese estuviera sucediendo frente a sus ojos lo enfureció sobremanera.

•

•

•

—Kuradeel me contó… lo siento mucho…— el director se reclinó en su enorme sillón, pero su expresión no acompañó sus palabras, se lo veía satisfecho y hasta divertido —¿Quiere relatarme que pasó?

—Le he traído un reporte explicándole todo con detalle —le entregó un folder y permaneció estoico de pie —En verdad quería hablarle de otra cosa.

—¿Va a renunciar?

—No, un tropezón no es caída —comentó serio —No es mi intención abandonar a mi paciente por un pequeño desliz.

El director asintió esbozando una sonrisa de costado —¿Entonces? Dirá usted, lo escucho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Asuna internada en esta institución?

El director arqueó las cejas mientras se impulsaba hacia atrás, las ruedas de su sillón crujieron ruidosamente —Vaya… Pues cuando tomé la dirección de este lugar ella ya era una de las internas. De eso hace mucho tiempo… más de cinco años.

—¿No tiene familia?

—No, solo un tutor que se hace cargo de su manutención y gastos…

Kazuto le observó sorprendido —¿Un tutor?

—Así es, pero él nunca viene a visitarla, y tengo entendido que se hizo cargo de Asuna tras la muerte de toda su familia…—el director siguió hablando, soltando otros detalles que Kazuto no escuchó, se había quedado tan desconcertado en el hecho de que alguien pagaba sus gastos, que cuando volvió a prestar atención se dio cuenta que había perdido por completo el hilo de lo que su superior estaba diciendo —…y pues la junta médica decidió que ella siguiera aquí, la mayoría de los enfermeros y el personal ya la conocía, así que sonaba hasta ridículo que se la transfiriera a otro establecimiento…

—¿Podría decirme el nombre de su tutor?

—¿Quiere hablar con él? —adivinó rápidamente, y negó con la cabeza —No es buena idea, no se relaciona con nadie. Tengo entendido que es su secretaria quien deposita el cheque puntual cada mes. Jamás ha venido por aquí… ¿aun así quiere su nombre?

Kazuto asintió.

—El tutor de Asuna Yuuki es Akihiko Kayaba.

La cara del muchacho se descompuso en una mueca de desconcierto —¿Cómo?

—Veo que no le es indiferente ese nombre— el director sonrió acomodando sus lentes —De seguro le ha dicho que Kayaba fue el villano que la encerró a ella y a sus amigos dentro de ese mundo donde la única forma de salir era ganando todos los niveles…—amplió la sonrisa —También le habrá dicho, que todos los enfermeros de este hospital son los antagonistas dentro de SAO que buscaban hacerle daño…—sonrió divertido —Y que yo soy el personaje más vil de todos que…

—No sé de qué está hablando —lo cortó con desconcierto —Sólo me habló de Kayaba. No imaginé que fuera su tutor…

—¿Aún quiere su teléfono?

—Sí, por favor.

Sugou abrió un cajón de su escritorio tomó una hoja de papel de un taco de colores y anotó una serie de números que luego se lo tendió —¿Necesita algo más doctor Kirigaya?

El muchacho guardó el pliegue en la bolsa de su bata, y se incorporó lentamente —Gracias, director. Es todo.

•

•

•

—Kirito-kun ¿estás molesto conmigo? —la chica estaba sentada en su lecho, la espada apoyada contra la pared, su cuerpo otra vez censurado dentro de una camisa de fuerza. Aunque ella lucía tranquila y resignada. Sus ojos rojos denunciaban a leguas que había llorado, las marcas estaban frescas en sus mejillas.

—No estoy enojado —le dijo con suavidad. El trasfondo de su voz denotaba un dejo de decepción —No podré quitarte eso —le señaló la prenda.

Ella se encogió de hombros —Estoy acostumbrada a llevarlo, Kirito-kun —sorbió por su nariz como una niña pequeña.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te sientes mal?

Ella sacudió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—T-Tú no me crees… —él suspiró con suavidad —No importa lo que diga o lo que haga, no me crees.

—Sí te creo, soy tu médico —le revirtió con acento conciliador, en un tono de voz bajo y condescendiente —Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, es descansar. Hoy ha sido un largo día, me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas… déjame ayudarte con esto.

—No tiene importancia— añadió rápido, impulsándose hacia adelante y maniobrando sus piernas, al parecer no importándole el espectáculo impúdico que estaba mostrando con sus piernas desnudas, y visiblemente golpeadas. Lo que él ignoró.

—¿Qué no tiene importancia? —apuntó cortés, ayudándole.

Sin embargo la muchacha no respondió se hizo un ovillo en el colchón, y apretó las rodillas como si quisiera darse calor. Kazuto la contempló sintiendo un ligero escozor en el pecho, una sensación fea como cuando pierdes algo que ya no podrás recuperar.

—Ya es tarde…— susurró con un hilo de voz —Ya es tarde, Kirito-kun…

•

•

•

—¡Hola Kirito-kun! —ella le saludó alborozada al verlo cruzar la puerta. De un salto se levantó de la cama y corrió a su encuentro abrazándolo de la misma forma en la que lo hizo la primera vez.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante su gesto. Asuna estaba aseada, y su cabello, aunque desprolijo, estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo. Se veía animada y alegre.

—Estas de buen humor hoy— le dijo, sujetando sus muñecas con cuidado, separándola de su cuerpo. Ella asintió fervorosa, y él advirtió el ligero corte que le cruzaba el puente de la nariz como si la hubieran golpeado con algo cortante —¿Qué te pasó? —aventuró.

Por si sola se alejó de él y rio apenada tocándose la nariz en un acto reflejo —Kuradeel se molestó conmigo porque no dejaba que Rosalia me peinara…

—Traeré algo para curarte eso…

—¡No! —ella le sujetó la mano con fuerza y le sonrió, floja, casi al borde de la angustia —Quédate conmigo Kirito-kun, esto sanará al igual que todo lo demás. Quédate aquí por favor…

Él accedió a su pedido, trajo una silla y se sentó frente a ella en la cama —Cuéntame más de ese mundo— acotó mientras sacaba la libreta en la que hacía sus anotaciones.

Pero Asuna le sonrió triste, sus hombros se contrajeron y apretó sus manos —¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Ya no tiene importancia de todos modos…

—Otra vez dices lo mismo ¿Por qué no tiene importancia?

—Ya es muy tarde, ya es muy tarde para mí…

—¿Muy tarde? ¿Debes ir a algún lado? —preguntó siguiendo el hilo de lo que decía.

—Debo volver.

—¿A dónde?

—Al lugar que pertenezco.

Kazuto observó su patrón de conducta; se veía resuelta y completamente segura de lo que decía. Veraz, sincera.

—¿Quieres contarme un poco más?

Ante su sorpresa Asuna hundió los hombros y sacudió la cabeza en señal negativa.

Toda la alegría que había reflejado al principio durante su llegada pareció evaporarse por completo. Palpó su bolsillo recordando lo que había guardado esa mañana antes de salir —Asuna— la llamó —Te traje un pequeño juego…—lo observó expectante mientras él sacaba las partes, no eran muchas y las colocó con cuidado en el suelo —Es un rompecabezas de cincuenta piezas blancas…— le dijo.

La muchacha no respondió oralmente, se bajó de la cama y se ubicó al estilo indio en el piso, tomó las piezas que eran pequeñas y ante los sorprendidos ojos grises del espectador, las olió una por una, antes de dejarlas a su costado derecho.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Huelen a ti— respondió franca, tenía un puzzle entre los dedos y le pasó la lengua como si estuviera degustando su textura. Era un fragmento pequeño, de cartón. Como la mayoría de los juegos para niños.

Él no pudo evitar incomodarse ante la acción, pero no omitió palabras, ni ella agregó algo más. Depositó la pieza en el suelo junto a las demás, y fue juntándolas una por una. Sin despegar la vista ni una sola vez, hasta que lo completó en silencio. No tardó más de diez minutos y lo hizo con parsimonia, como si estuviera muy concentrada.

—¿Te ha parecido difícil?

—No.

—¿Quieres que te traiga otro? —añadió con acento alegre —Puedo conseguirte el que quieras…

—No —lo cortó.

—¿Por qué no? Pensé que te había gustado.

—Ya no me queda tiempo, Kirito-kun— le dijo alzando la vista y encontrando sus ojos acerados.

Antes de que el médico interrogara sus palabras, se oyó un curioso golpeteo en la puerta y el enfermero de aspecto descuidado y rasgos de villano hizo aparición —Doctor Kirigaya, el director me envió por usted…

—Está bien— el médico advirtió el súbito cambio en el ánimo de la joven. Como siempre que Kuradeel entraba a la habitación, el lenguaje corporal de Asuna cambiaba radicalmente. Se había puesto pálida y su respiración se hizo rápida —Dígale que estaré ahí en un momento.

—Yo me quedaré con ella, mientras usted está en reunión…— se adelantó el enfermero relamiéndose, poniendo una sonrisa lasciva y mostrando sus dientes amarillos.

Kazuto dudó, sin embargo debía hablar con su superior de un tema importante, y necesitaba su consentimiento. Observó el panorama general, sería solo unos pocos minutos. Se acomodó su bata y se acercó a la puerta, y quizás fue solo su imaginación porque no le caía bien ese hombre alto y desgarbado de mirar obsceno, pero le pareció que cuando salía los ojos amielados de Asuna le suplicaban que no se fuera, y que no le dejara a solas con ese cerdo.

•

•

•

—Entonces tiene la licencia especial ¿Cuántos días de ausencia me dijo?

—Tres días, sumado al fin de semana serán cinco en total.

—Muy bien ¿está seguro que no desea tomar sus vacaciones nupciales? Como trabajador le corresponden según la ley…

—Con esa cantidad de tiempo está bien, director— lo interrumpió alegremente— Muchas gracias por su ofrecimiento, pero no quiero dejar sola a la señorita Yuuki por tanto tiempo.

—Sin embargo nuestro personal capacitado se ocupará de ella especialmente y yo mismo puedo vigilar su caso…

Hubo algo en la forma en la que el director añadió aquello arrastrando las palabras que hizo que un escalofrío corriera por la espalda del joven médico. Como si fuera una premonición. Un mal presentimiento.

—Sería un placer— acotó.

—¿Y ha podido comunicarse con el tutor de Asuna?

—Aún no.

—¿Y porque la prisa?

—Es… es difícil de explicar, señor— observó la hora en su reloj e hizo un mohín viendo como había avanzado el día —Aún tengo algunas cosas que dejar en orden ante mi ausencia, si me disculpa.

—Adelante, doctor Kirigaya.

Kazuto hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza y girando sobre sus talones se alejó por el pasillo silencioso a esas horas. La mayoría de los doctores que ya cumplían sus rondas volvían a sus casas, y los que estaban de guardia con caras largas en sus consultorios, esperaban el inicio de la jornada.

Apretó el paso sintiendo la inusual atmosfera tranquila en su planta, cuando iba a abrir la puerta le sorprendió la figura del enfermero Kuradeel saliendo cual alto era de la habitación de Asuna, con una sonrisa burlona, y acomodándose sus ropas.

—Ah, ya regresó usted. Me tomé la libertad de medicar a la fierecilla, y está dormida hecha una seda jajaja— rio irónicamente y se alejó silbando alegre.

El doctor se acercó a la cama comprobando que lo dicho por el enfermero era cierto, Asuna dormía en posición fetal. La manta que la cubría era tan pequeña que sus pequeños pies sobresalían. No pudo evitar examinarla casi sin darse cuenta; había moretones en sus tobillos. Apartó la vista preocupado. No tenía tiempo para investigar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas o no. Pero el plan de llevarse a Asuna de ahí aún daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Si tan solo Kayaba se dignara a hablar con él.

Tomó su bloc de notas y escribió una esquela larga y la dejó en un costado del colchón para que ella la leyera cuando despertara. El sedante que le suministraban apagaba todos sus sentidos sumiéndola en un estado comatoso. Podía darle una bofetada y ella no se enteraría…

—Volveré en unos días ¿estarás bien? —murmuró por lo bajo contemplando el rostro dormido. Alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla más próxima a él pero a centímetros de hacerlo se detuvo. Su protocolo como médico se lo impedía, no debería haber tanta confianza entre paciente y especialista. Y él tenía otra vida allá afuera, una vida que estaba a punto de reclamar como suya frente a un párroco y un pequeño número de personas.

Antes de salir volvió a mirarla, y se hizo una nota mental de que hablaría con la enfermera Rosalia, y la dejaría a cargo de todo, confiaba en ella mucho más de lo que se fiaba de ese grotesco y feo enfermero.

•

•

•

Los cinco días de licencia pasaron en un santiamén, y a pesar de que estaba plenamente feliz, también estaba preocupado por su paciente, por su bienestar. Ni bien amaneció aquel lunes; se aseó, desayunó a toda prisa, y se dirigió a la institución, ansioso de ver a Asuna.

Las enfermeras de la planta baja alabaron su bronceado y su buen aspecto, eso avivó sus ánimos y tomó el elevador hasta el piso indicado. Al salir se cruzó con la jefa de enfermeras quien le contó por encima que su paciente había tenido una mala noche y la habían dopado.

Ni bien la oyó, corrió por el pasillo y metió la tarjeta en la ranura desbloqueando la puerta. El aspecto de la muchacha se asemejaba mucho al de la primera vez que la vio, su cabello echo un caos, y la odiosa camisa de fuerza atando su cuerpo. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos ambarinos se iluminaron al reconocerlo, y se sentó trabajosamente en el lecho.

—¡Kirito-kun…! —sonrió emocionada —Pensé que ya no iba a volver a verte…

—Sí, quise decirte que me ausentaría, pero…—la ayudó a incorporarse, y desató los nudos de la prenda para quitársela. De pronto deseó no haberlo hecho, la nuca de la muchacha presentaba cardenales horribles, se detuvo asqueado —Asuna…

Y ella pareció comprender su pasividad, se hizo hacia adelante como alejándose y lo observó sobre su hombro con una ligera sonrisa —¡Muchas felicidades, Kirito-kun! Que seas muy feliz con la señorita Rika, así como nosotros lo fuimos en nuestro matrimonio…

Él estaba tan horrorizado viendo las cicatrices en la espalda desnuda de la muchacha que no prestó atención a lo que ella decía, hasta que escuchó el nombre de su esposa —¿Cómo…?

—Vi el anillo en tu mano…—rio levemente —Y antes no estaba ahí.

Kazuto terminó de soltar las tiras y quitó la prenda, arrojándola hacia un lado. Debajo ella no llevaba ropa alguna. Su piel blanca era un mapa de cicatrices y marcas monstruosas. Y sintió tanto asco y repulsión que sin decir palabras se quitó la bata médica y cubrió a Asuna con ella.

—¿Quién…? —preguntó con rabia contenida, volteándola hacia él. La visión de su humanidad entera fue peor, ella no tenía pudor, y se quedó ahí; completamente expuesta a su escrutinio. Sostuvo sus ojos grises con una valentía que le formó un nudo de culpa en el estómago.

A juzgar por los moretones, y las heridas que surcaban su piel, su cuerpo había sido ultrajado en reiteradas ocasiones. Las marcas se extendían desde su pecho hasta sus piernas en una sinfonía de horror y vejación; el punto culmen entre sus extremidades se adivinaba tímido, semejante a una flor que empieza a marchitarse y cuyos pétalos luchan por permanecer erguidos.

Sintió la rabia reverdecer dentro suyo —¿Quién fue?

—No tiene importancia…—repitió su mantra de días pasados con asombrosa calma.

Pero él no estaba calmado, sentía la furia corriendo por sus venas, infectando sus poros de horror. Llevó las manos a su cabello y se despeinó sin misericordia, luego salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas, las suelas de sus zapatos resonando con firmeza en el linóleo del hospital.

•

•

•

—¡Quiero que lo eche inmediatamente del hospital! —exclamó aireado, haciendo lo posible para no perder los estribos —¡Abusa de ella…! ¡Y no desde ahora! ¡Estoy seguro de que lo hace desde que era pequeña…!

—Cálmese doctor Kirigaya— repuso apacible el director —Es una acusación muy grave la que está haciendo, y se trata de uno de los enfermeros más antiguos de esta institución… No podemos guiarnos por las palabras de una paciente psiquiátrica…

—¡Ella no ha dicho palabra! ¡Yo vi las secuelas en su cuerpo!

El director Sugou peinó su cabello hacia atrás y sonrió de costado con suficiencia —Si me permite doctor… Asuna tiene antecedentes de autoflagelación, usted lo ha de haber visto en su expediente… no podemos tomar por válida esa evidencia…

—Es tan claro como el agua…

—¿Por qué cree que se le da un sedante para dormir? —lo interrumpió con toda calma —¿O usa una camisa de fuerza?

—-¡No lo quiero cerca de ella! —le gritó ya sin contemplaciones —¡Y yo decidiré lo que es mejor para mi paciente…!

—No voy a echar a Kuradeel solo por lo que a usted le parece…

—No lo quiero cerca de Asuna —demandó —Llevaré este caso a la corte si es necesario, y estoy seguro de que su tutor no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

—¿Me está amenazando doctor Kirigaya?

—Tómelo como quiera, pero no quiero a ese sujeto cerca de mi paciente.

Sugou Nobuyuki se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con toda calma, como si considerase que decir —Lo suspenderé, y lo enviaré a planta baja en tanto veo que hacer con él ¿está satisfecho?

El muchacho no contestó inmediatamente, sus hombros se sentían tensos, como si cargara algo muy pesado sobre sus espaldas.

—Es su responsabilidad velar por los pacientes de este hospital y garantizar su bienestar y seguridad. No lo olvide.

•

•

•

—¿Por qué Kirito-kun se fue enojado?

Hizo todo lo posible por serenarse. Se suponía que debía ser él quien tomara el control de la situación e infundir tranquilidad a su paciente, había estudiado y se había preparado para saber cómo actuar en casos extremos, y sin embargo todo aquello lo había sobrepasado.

—No estoy enojado —manifestó con suavidad. El exaltarse haría que ella copiara su estado de ánimo y era lo último que necesitaba. Asuna vestía una bata nueva, la habían aseado y peinado mientras él estaba encerrado en la oficina del director Nobuyuki. Sus mejillas tenían algo de color y sonreía, animosa —¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

Él volvió a contemplarla, sus piernas delgadas salían del ruedo de la prenda mientras las balanceaba rítmicamente contra el borde de la cama. De pronto recordó lo que Asuna le había dicho cuando le quitaba la camisa de fuerza, y regresó sus ojos grises al rostro atento de ella —¿Mencionaste que nosotros estábamos casados?

Otra vez asintió sin borrar la curva de sus labios.

—¿En SAO? —obtuvo una afirmación —¿Por qué guardaste un detalle cómo ese?

Asuna rió levemente —No tiene importancia a estas alturas… Y solo espero que Rika te haga muy feliz…

—¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi esposa? —observó la delgada alianza perdida en su mano izquierda —¿Quién te lo dijo…?

La verdad era que nadie dentro del hospital lo sabía. Era imposible que se filtrara una información que él nunca le había dado a nadie, y Asuna no tenía contacto con el mundo exterior.

—Sólo lo sé.

Una sensación vertiginosa se extendió en su estómago… ¿Acaso era posible qué…?

—Nosotros fuimos muy felices Kirito-kun…—musitó ella con suavidad, aparentemente perdida en sus pensamientos —Tan felices como pueden serlo dos adolescentes que no saben nada del amor… E hicimos la promesa de vernos otra vez… Te dije que te buscaría hasta encontrarte… —los ojos ambarinos de Asuna se alzaron como oro líquido mientras esbozaba esa sonrisa hermosa pero que lentamente empezó a desvanecerse —Aunque sea demasiado tarde…

•

•

•

—Si tanto te preocupas por ella ¿Por qué no la adoptamos? —la voz cantarina de su mujer se oyó por sobre la neblina de sus pensamientos. Volteó a verla.

—Tú… ¿serías capaz de aceptar a una adolescente quebrada que tiene una especie de obsesión conmigo…? —manifestó medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Kazuto… —ella lo consideró un momento —No soporto verte así… la situación de esa niña te lastima tanto que no puedo dejar de advertirlo… ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué nos impide cuidar de ella y brindarle lo que por tantos años se le ha negado?

Él se levantó del sillón en el que estaba instalado, lugar desde donde analizaba el caso, y avanzó hacia su esposa cubriéndola en un abrazo apretado y agradecido —Rika, eres maravillosa…

—Lo sé, y también sé que no puedes hacer nada sin mí— rió junto a su oído.

—Gracias cariño.

•

•

•

 _—¿Kazuto Kirigaya?_

—Sí… ¿Quién habla?

 _—Soy Akihiko Kayaba, me avisó mi secretaria que tenía múltiples llamadas desde este número y que usted deseaba ponerse en contacto conmigo…_

—Así es, señor. Pido perdón por mi insistencia, pero es un asunto de vida o muerte.

 _—Bien ¿en qué puedo serle útil?_

—Se trata de la señorita Asuna Yuuki, tengo algo que proponerle y espero que usted pueda estar de acuerdo…

 _—Lo escucho._

•

•

•

Ella había mejorado muchísimo desde que Kuradeel no estaba cerca, sus mejillas tenían color constante, y ya no usaba esa prenda-castigo. Su hablar era lento pero coherente, y se adivinaba una personalidad tímida e introvertida.

Incentivada por su doctor, Asuna había empezado a escribir un diario donde narraba todas sus vivencias dentro del otro mundo, ese llamado S.A.O. Kazuto aún no había tenido oportunidad de leer el manuscrito, ella insistía en que podría hacerlo sólo cuando fuera el momento indicado por lo que se rehusaba cada vez que él le pedía ojearlo. Sabía que las paginas se amontonaban día a día, y eso solo conseguía ponerlo más ansioso.

Esa mañana cuando entró a la habitación de Asuna la encontró escribiendo afanosa en su cuadernillo, finalmente vestía ropa normal; una falda amplia color morado y una blusa fresca, su cabello suelto caía enmarcando su rostro pálido, el que seguía concentrado al ritmo de su escritura.

Él había llegado tarde, los tramites de la tenencia se extendían, pero podía arriesgar con toda satisfacción que cada vez estaba más cerca de cumplir su deseo de rescatar a la niña de ese horrible lugar.

El señor Kayaba tras oír sus palabras se mostró conmovido y afrentado, y rogó que se hiciera lo posible por preservar el bienestar de su protegida. Pero no hizo el mínimo intento por acercarse a ella. Todo el tiempo mantuvo una actitud pasiva y hasta resignada, como si se encontrara aburrido de tanta palabrería, pero finalmente concedió su pedido.

—Muy pronto no tendrás necesidad de estar aquí…—refirió en voz baja mirando a la joven. Sorprendido del que cambio que se había dado en ella en esos últimos días.

Ésta alzó la cabeza como si se sorprendiera de verlo, pero sin haber oído sus palabras —¡Kirito-kun viniste…!

—¿Vas a mostrarme que tanto escribes?

—Aún no es el tiempo…

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

Asuna bajó la vista unos segundos —Mañana 6 de noviembre…

—Está bien esperaré hasta entonces —declaró sorprendido, y agregó convencido de que ya era tiempo de contarle sus planes, después de todo éstos la incluían— Tengo algunas novedades… que espero sean de tu agrado…—ella lo veía atenta— Estoy iniciando las acciones legales para tener tu tenencia… ¿te gustaría?

Ella dejó caer el lápiz negro que por seguridad usaba para escribir. Sonrió con melancolía, como si le hubieran contado un chiste viejo y ya estuviera cansada de reír —Es tarde para mí, Kirito-kun… Es demasiado tarde. Y ya no tengo tiempo.

—¿Por qué siempre insistes con lo mismo? —aventuró arqueando las cejas con un dejo de irritación, quitando sus anteojos —¿No quieres irte de este lugar para siempre?

Ella no dijo nada, se acomodó en la cama y tras levantar el lápiz del suelo siguió escribiendo ignorando a su doctor quien solo se limitó a describir lo sucedido en el informe que debía llenar a diario.

•

•

•

La mañana del 06 de noviembre amaneció soleada pero fría, bebió una taza de café en la cocina junto a su esposa, quien también se preparaba para ir a trabajar. La televisión encendida reproducía las noticias importantes del día.

 _—…Y si van a salir hoy recuerden llevar un paraguas, se esperan precipitaciones de mediana intensidad en horas de la tarde, y un débil descenso de la temperatura…_

—No olvides tu abrigo…—le dijo Rika al pelinegro que acomodaba sus últimos papeles en el maletín, se le veía nervioso —Todo saldrá bien, cariño…—le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de simpatía —El cuarto para ella ya está debidamente arreglado, y he hablado con Keiko para que nos ayude en su cuidado… Los primeros días serán algo complicados, pero todo saldrá bien.

 _—En otras noticias finalmente ha llegado el día que todos los gamers esperaban…¡El lanzamiento oficial de Sword Art Online, SAO…! El creador del NervGear Akihiko Kayaba, quien también es el autor de dicho juego, nos ha dado una entrevista en exclusiva, explicando por qué hay tanta expectativa en torno a este juego, uno de los VRMMO más esperados del año…_

—¿Kazuto? —Rika llamó a su esposo que se había quedado viendo el televisor en desconcierto, para luego salir corriendo sin despedirse de ella.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y levantó la loza del desayuno mientras el artefacto seguía sintonizado en el canal de noticias.

 _—…Según nos explicó se trata de un castillo flotante llamado Aincrad que está dividido en cien niveles… para ganar el juego debes derrotar a cada boss del piso… Los beta testers que lo han jugado declararon que es una experiencia increíble… ¡Diez mil copias de SAO vendidas en segundos…!_

•

•

•

—Doctor Kirigaya…— el director estaba en la entrada esperándolo. Tenía un aspecto serio y apesadumbrado, y se adelantó a recibirle.

Inmediatamente antes de que empezara a hablar, Kazuto supo que algo no estaba bien.

—…Lo siento mucho… sucedió en horas de la noche… su corazón se paró… íbamos a avisarle, pero no consideré propio interrumpir su descanso por algo tan inverosímil como esto… Sé que usted quería solucionar las cosas de otra manera… Pero a veces la vida nos juega una mala pasada…y toma decisiones por nosotros…

Él estaba tan pasmado que apenas había oído frases sueltas de lo que su superior decía; había quedado tan sorprendido con lo que había oído en las noticias… y ahora esto. Se movió por inercia, en tanto la triste nueva desbarataba los planes que tan celosamente había trazado.

—Quiero verla —declaró impávido.

—Por supuesto, enfermera…—llamó a una muchacha de cabello rubio cuyo membrete decía _Alice_ en el frente —Lleve al doctor a la morgue.

La enfermera le hizo un gesto compasivo y él la siguió por esa parte del hospital que apenas conocía, ese largo pasillo blanco y silencioso, mientras las palabras de Sugou retumbaban en su mente.

 _'Asuna está muerta… lo siento mucho…'_

•

•

•

Le bastó para que ese hombre le descubriera el rostro para que la verdad de lo aparente lo hiciera caer en cuenta. Asintió y se quedó viendo su rostro sereno y pálido, sus labios secos y partidos…

Asuna estaba muerta. Muerta.

—Ella me dejó algo para usted…—interrumpió el hombre moreno de aspecto imponente —Me dijo que se lo diera apenas tuviera oportunidad…

El joven se volvió viendo el cuadernillo que Asuna tan celosamente guardaba, el cual fue extendido en su dirección. Lo tomó antes de darse cuenta —¿Ella mencionó algo? —aventuró sabiendo que era estúpido preguntar eso a alguien a quien nunca había visto.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza en señal negativa, y luego pareció dudoso. Finalmente se ubicó al lado de él —Déjeme mostrarle algo…— corrió la manta azul que cubría el cuerpo de la chica hasta abajo…

Y Kazuto fue testigo de los moretones en el cuello, y otra vez en gran parte del torso. Apartó la vista sintiéndose horrorizado, miró a su compañero con ojos desorbitados, la pregunta muda flotando en sus pupilas grises.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer, doctor. Nada.

•

•

•

 _‹‹06 de noviembre del 2022~_

 _Hoy se lanza internacionalmente Sword Art Online, abreviado SAO, creado y dirigido por Akihiko Kayaba._

 _En el pasado, en el gran castillo que flotaba en el cielo, un joven que soñaba con ser espadachín, conoció a una hermosa chica que cocinaba comida maravillosa y se enamoró…_

 _Y aunque ya no existen, sus corazones después de un viaje interminable finalmente se encontraron de nuevo…››_

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Ok, he vuelto a leer esto y tengo un cúmulo de emociones encontradas… (dejando a un lado que mi propio fic me haya hecho llorar, que diablos)_

 _Crudo y devastador._

 _Sip, en este universo paralelo he hecho que Liz se case con Kirito para cumplir las fantasias de alguien por ahi... es MUY raro, ellos no pegan como pareja. Porque no metí a Shino? Tengo reservada otras cosas para ella muajaja xDDD. Y puse a Kuradeel de antagonista tras leer eso mismo en el fic de Lulu, aka Luz Night._

 _Feliz inicio de #KiriAsuweek! Quedan temas más alegres! -creo…-_

 _Nos leemos mañana!_

 _Sumi Chan~_

 _Pd) Cualquier duda por review xDD_

 _Y hoy 30/09 Feliz cumpleaños Asuna! Mí te ama con todo su corazón._


End file.
